


L'Amour des Trois

by emmawicked



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Modern Era, Multi, Nothing explicit, OT3, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawicked/pseuds/emmawicked
Summary: Christine can't sleep, and apparently hot chocolate is the answer.





	

Erik knew something was wrong when he woke up, but he didn’t know what. On his right, Raoul was snoring softly- even though he denied that he ever did. But the blankets were cool on his left. Erik blinked at the empty space where Christine usually was. 

Erik kissed Raoul’s temple before slowly extracting his arm from Raoul’s tight embrace. He rose from the bed, trying to ignore the chill in the air. He tied his robe that Christine insisted he wear around his was it as he padded out of their room. Their apartment could get cold in the winter- it didn’t help that Paris got rather cold this time of year. It was better in the spring when Raoul would bring in flowers every day to brighten the place up. 

When Erik neared the kitchen, he heard the faint sound of singing coming from the room. 

“ _Ils me disent des mots d’amour, Des mots de tous les jours, Et ça me fait quelque chose,_ ” Christine’s voice was soft, but it became clearer when he entered the kitchen. His question of what she was doing died on his tongue as he watched her sing while stirring a pot on the stove. He leaned against the doorjamb and admired her effortless grace. She had _no idea_ how beautiful she was. She was so full of kindness and empathy that sometimes it was hard to believe that she was capable of a harsh word to anyone. 

“Are you going to stand there, or are you going to help?” Christine asked, turning slightly to wink at Erik. He felt his lips quirk up in a small smile. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, wandering closer to the stove. 

“Making hot chocolate,” she answered in a matter of fact tone, like it was perfectly normal to be up at 2 am in the kitchen. “Take a seat,” she said, gesturing towards the empty barstools with a whisk. 

“I thought you wanted me to help?” Erik teased. 

Christine rolled her eyes at him, “You know what I meant.” Erik smiled before obediently taking a seat, not breaking the comfortable silence in the room that was there before he walked in. Christine’s music was still playing as she hummed along with it.

 

“ _Des nuits d’amour à plus finir_

_Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place_

_Les ennuis, les chagrins s’effacent_

_Heureux, heureux à en mourir._ ”

 

Her hair was up in a bun, except for a few stray curls that had escaped her notice. She was wearing Erik’s shirt- one of the many remnants from last night- with only a few buttons done up. She was beautiful. Erik drank in the sight and wondered how he of all people could’ve gotten so lucky. 

 

_“Et dès que je l’aperçois_

_Alors je sens en moi_

_Mon cœur qui bat._ ”

 

“Hey,” Christine said, prying Erik out of his reverie, “Come pop the cocoa bubbles.” Christine must have seen the confusion on his face. “Come over here,” she said with a smile. Erik got up and moved to the stove as Christine directed him like a child. “Like this,” she said gently, demonstrating before shifting behind him and moving his hand inside the pot. Erik followed her instructions, popping the cocoa-powder covered milk bubbles. He was too tired to properly question what he was doing- or why- or even what Christine was doing awake and making homemade hot chocolate at 2 in the morning. He didn’t always understand Christine, but that was okay. _Because she is one of the best things to ever happen to me,_ he thought. And the other was still asleep in the blankets of their bed. 

“I love you.” Erik didn’t even know the world had come out of his mouth until Christine turned to him and smiled. 

“I love you too, Erik,” Christine said, “Now, lets bring this to bed.” 

Erik helped Christine fill three cups with hot chocolate before placing them on a tray and carefully carrying it to their shared bedroom where Raoul was still sleeping. 

Christine gently nudged Raoul’s shoulder until he woke up with a muffled snort. 

“Wha-” he started. His confusion melted away when he saw the tray of cocoa. “You guys are the best,” he said, grinning. He took a cup and gingerly took a sip, trying not to burn himself or spill it on the bed in the process. Erik took a glass before Christine placed the tray on the side table. The three of them cuddled together under the multiple duvets on their bed, sipping hot chocolate and laughing. By the  time they stopped, the sun had already risen and a new day had started for them. 

 

….Together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics used are from La Vie en Rose


End file.
